


The latest fashion

by AA_S



Category: The Hobbit (2012), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-23
Updated: 2013-04-23
Packaged: 2017-12-09 06:58:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/771346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AA_S/pseuds/AA_S
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dori begins to notice the little details that make up Bifur's wild hair-do.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The latest fashion

**Author's Note:**

> Eh. Needed more Dori. Needed more Bifur. So I put two and two together.

This journey was hard on all of them. Their hair least of all.

Dori and Nori sat by the riverside, taking stock of their own braids and bundled locks that had gotten skewed over another battle. Nori made plenty of high-pitched hissing noises at the reflection in the water as he patted and attempted to arrange his distinct hairstyle back to its formal glory. Dori beside him was muttering to himself over his own state.

Dori caught another’s reflection in the water. It was Bifur and from the looks of it he had also come down to fix his hair, which was perplexing to Dori. Bifur’s hair always looked a mess. He didn’t look any different now than he had a few hours ago and Dori simply couldn’t understand what he was doing down there.

But he realized as Bifur’s fingers went searching that he was fixing the braids he wore upfront next to his lips. Dori sat back on his legs and observed, surprised to see how meticulously Bifur arranged his braids for their distinctive black and white pattern. Dori had never really taken thought to those salt and pepper plaids.

Luckily for Bifur it didn’t take long to fix them and he rose and turned back to camp as silent as he’d come. Dori had never noticed how the twin braids that lied on either side of his long middle one matched perfectly.

The days to come Dori couldn’t keep his eyes off of Bifur’s hair. He wondered to himself what he was finding in looking Bifur’s hair over as he was, but couldn’t ever come back to himself with a clear answer.

It was a beguiling illusion Bifur struck. The main branch of his hair was big and poofy, simply a fly-away mess. It was very much like a plant, reaching for the sun. Every single hair on the Dwarfs head went a different angle than the other and he ended up with a large halo of hair. Even his beard strayed to being this way. But now that Dori noticed how straight and well taken care of the actual braids in this nest were, well, he found the juxtaposition nice to look on. Did Bifur do this on purpose? Did he realize it was in fact an appealing look that he’d perfected under everyone’s noses?

One day, seemingly out of nowhere Dori had been startled out of thought by Bofur. The Dwarf always seemed to materialize around right when anyone had a question on their mind.

“He does.” He states with a wry smirk and a toss of his head in Bifur’s direction. He leaves as quickly as he came, rushing a diagonal line to his cousin who he aggressively swings an arm around, nearly tossing the other to the ground. Bifur reciprocates and throws Bofur back the direction he came, but he has a firm hold on the miner’s arm and they both chuckle under hats and manes. Dori sharply inhales and as inconspicuously as he can he looks around him to see if any of the others are as aware of his recent staring off in Bifur’s direction as Bofur is. The rest seem none the wiser, or just don’t care.

He lets out a big puff and continues walking, looking to the ground or whipping his head around now and again to look to his brothers.

 

 

 

 


End file.
